Waffle's Retirement
by tabisa
Summary: I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I gotta go, Alicia, I'll see you later tonight!" Waffle yelled as he was going out the door in a hurry.

"See ya later, Waffle!" Alicia sighed as she looked though the photo album, memories flooding her mind.

'If only we could've played more as kids." The cat girl thought. She suddenly had an idea and got to work decorating the house with all of Waffle's favorite photos.

After a hard day's work, the dog boy unlocked his door and flicked the light on.

"Surprise!" Alicia shouted and Waffle jumped, almost ready to attack, in a defensive position.

"Oh, it's just you, Alicia! Sorry, it's just late for me because of my work."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Waffle, because I did all the work! Aren't you proud?"

"I sure am! What would I do without you?" He pats her head and she purred.

"What's the occasion, Alicia?"

"I feel like we don't spend enough time together and I wanted to do something special for both of us." She had tears pooling in her eyes and Waffle wiped them away.

"Well, now you don't have to worry because I officially retired from police work so we can spend more time together!"

"But don't you like your job?"

"It was more than stressful and, quite frankly, I'd rather spend time with you than with the guys at the office." He nuzzled her face until she giggled, and then licked his cheek.

"That tickles, I'll get you!" Waffle pounced on her, and then blew on her stomach, making many fart sounds, which was making Alicia laugh uncontrollably.

"Please stop, I'm gonna die! Hahaha!" The cat girl doubled over on the bed.

"Okay, I'll stop, I'm sorry." Alicia had gotten her breathing back and remarked, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They sure are, but not as beautiful as you, my lovely Alicia."

"Aw, thanks, Waffle!" And she blushed.

That night was one of many they would never forget.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Waffle, let's go!" Alicia huffed impatiently.

"Okay, Alicia, I'm coming." Waffle had gotten the suitcases for their vacation.

Waffle had gotten a new airship to fit him and Alicia on the ride to the capital of Prarie ever since he retired from police work. Alicia was more than excited to say the least because the king had let her off with a warning along with her sisters and was allowed to visit as long as she didn't cause trouble.

"I'm glad we get to spend more time together. I love you."

"I'm glad, Alicia. I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Cyan was getting pranked by Flare. She had tickled his nose then threw a pie at his face.

"I'll get you yet!"

"You can't catch me!" Flare giggled at the dog, then was being chased by him.

As Alicia and Waffle arrived in Prarie, Flare had yelled to them, "Please help me, I'm being chased by Cyan!"

"What did you do this time?"

"I just tickled his nose then threw a pie at him, that's all!"

"Okay, I'll handle this." Waffle stated.

Waffle stopped Cyan then explained to him that Flare was just playing.

"Why would she do that?"

"She plays pranks on people she likes. One time she switched my toothpaste with shampoo, I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days!" Alicia explained.

"That's terrible! She needs punishment!" Cyan couldn't take any more from the cat girl and spanked her, making her cry.

"Waa, Alicia, help me, please!"

"Sorry, Flare, but you deserve this. What if Cyan got hurt? Waffle and I are going to the mall; you behave yourself from now on, okay?"

"Okay, Alicia, I love you."

"Love you too, Flare."

As Waffle and Alicia heard the sounds of Flare's sobs growing weaker, the dog boy got the cat girl to the side to talk with her.

"Did all that stuff really happen, Alicia?"

"Why would I lie, Waffle?"

"Just wondering, there's a lot of stuff I need to catch up on about your family, like your sister Stare's birthday coming up."

"Don't worry about it, I found the perfect gift for her from both of us."

"Thanks, Alicia."

"No problem."

That day was eventful; they went to the mall and looked at mechs together, plus got some ice cream.

Waffle had enough money saved up to get Alicia a present, which was a pendant necklace.

"Oh, Waffle, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged and kissed him.

"You're welcome, Alicia." He stated, blushing.

That night, they went back to their hotel.

The End


End file.
